Computer users may automate various software application tasks through the use of one or more logical structures or macros to automate various software applications tasks. For example, a user may desire to open a data entry form when a button is clicked. The user may automate this process in the application by a series of statements or commands using a programming language (e.g., a macro language). The series of statements or commands may thus comprise a macro.
Typically, application software automation tasks require the utilization of a text editor application to create automation statements in a high-level programming language such as a macro language. In some instances, a grid-based design application in which macro statements are typed into a grid section may be utilized. However, both of the aforementioned implementations for automating software application tasks suffer from a number of drawbacks. Once drawback is that in many cases, each automation statement must be repeated for each line in the macro that the macro statement is to be evaluated against, which may make macro design time consuming as well as tedious. For example, an If statement utilized in a macro language may need to be copied or typed multiple times to generate a message box and to stop the macro. Another drawback associated with macro design applications are that they do not provide an interface to visually represent complex macros to enable users to visually understand a logical flow, thus making these applications difficult to use for non-expert designers. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.